


S O U R

by KirigayaKyuu, OrdinaryFujoshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryFujoshi/pseuds/OrdinaryFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga -seorang Omega culun bertampang Alpha, yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Alpha berandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**S O U R**

.

A  _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _and_ _ **OrdinaryFujoshi**_ _Fanfiction_

_Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi** _

_Seito High!AU, AlphaOmega, Sho-Ai_

_**Nerd &Dork!Kagami ** _ _and_ _**Punk!Aomine** _

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

* * *

Matahari mulai tenggelam, dan segera akan digantikan bulan. Langit yang berwarna oranye kebiruan itu seakan siap menelan siapapun yang melihatnya. Langit yang mulai redup di atas tetap tak melupakan rasi bintang yang menampakkan dirinya dengan malu-malu.

"Haahh... Sudah hampir malam ya, ternyata..." seorang pemuda bersurai gradasi merah-hitam berjalan keluar dari gedung SMA Seito menenteng sebuah ransel dan tas olahraga.

–Kagami Taiga namanya. Adalah siswa kelas 1 SMA Seito. Dia cukup pintar dalam pelajaran. Tapi terkadang otaknya itu lemot bagai kura-kura yang kakinya terluka.

Kagami mengeluarkan kacamata minus-silinder dengan bingkai hitam dari  _kaban_ -nya. Wajahnya garang bercampur culun karena menggunakan kacamata, cukup aneh untuk orang-orang sekitar. Meski ukuran minus-silindernya tidak terlalu besar, dia tetap harus menggunakan kacamata−kecuali di sekolah–untuk menghindari keadaan matanya memburuk.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.30, matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam dan langit berubah warna biru gelap. Kagami berjalan pulang sendirian ke apartemennya.

Aroma  _Omega_  menyeruak dari tubuhnya.

Tampang  _Alpha_  kedapatan  _Omega_. Sial? Entahlah. Mungkin saja. Plus dia adalah seorang  _maji tenshi_.

Bagi seorang  _Omega_  yang belum punya  _mate_  alias jomblo, atau  _single_ –bahasa kerennya–keluar malam bisa jadi hal yang berbahaya. Bisa-bisa tertangkap oleh  _Alpha_  yang juga  _single_ , lalu  _mating_  secara paksa. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi.

" _Mou_ …aku jadi kena ceramah Hyuuga- _sensei_  dulu kan!" "Ugh, aku benci para  _Alpha_  yang sering menggodaku. Ingin rasanyaku pukul, tapi tidak bisa.  _Argh_! Apa yang aneh dari tubuhku ini sih?!" racaunya sendiri. Gila? Entahlah. Mungkin saja.

Dirinya sudah kelewat lelah dengan hari ini.

Pertama, buku tugasnya di buang ke toilet oleh para  _Alpha_  yang ditolaknya–untung saja masih terselamatkan. Kedua, nyaris saja letak kacamatanya–yang berada di bagian paling dalam tas–ketahuan para pem- _bully_. Ketiga, dia terus menerus di goda oleh para  _Alpha_  sialan itu. Keempat, karena tingkah  _sekuhara_ mereka, Kagami harus–terpaksa–mendegarkan ceramah panjang Hyuuga- _sensei_. Padalah Kagami tidak salah apapun. Kelima, dia harus mengerjakan piket kelas sendirian.

"Apa pula  _Alpha_  dan  _Omega_  itu? Seberapa pentingnya sih?" ucapnya seakan tidak peduli.

Kakinya terhenti "Ah, lapangan basket.." dia berjalan mendekati samping lapangan basket dekat apartemennya. Terbesit niat dalam hatinya untuk bermain basket, tapi karena ia tidak membawa bola, ia berharap bisa 'numpang' bermain jika ada orang yang juga sedang bermain. Toh dia  _sedikit_ jago. Sedikit.

"Tunggu…" langkahnya terhenti. "Astaga... Aromanya kuat sekali. Tak salah lagi. Ini aroma  _Alpha_!"

Benar saja. Di lapangan yang tidak terlalu terang karena kurang pencahayaan itu ada empat pemuda yang memancarkan aroma maskulin khas para Alpha. Tapi ada satu yang aromanya lebih kuat. Dari jarak sejauh ini Kagami tak bisa memastikan asal aroma maskulin ini. Sedikit demi sedikit, Kagami mendekati area lapangan. Terlihat salah satu dari empat pemuda itu berkulit  _dim_ , ia sedang men- _dribble_  bola basket di tangan kanannya.

"Heh, elo!" seru seorang lelaki pada si kulit  _dim_.

"Hm?"

"Lo keliatannya  **sedikit**  kuat. Lawan gue!" ia memberi tekanan pada kata 'sedikit'.

"Hmph," lelaki itu mendengus. "Coba aja. Lo bertiga. Tangan kosong," ucap pemuda bersurai  _navy blue_  itu.

"Ap-Sombong banget lo! Bakal gue ancurin lo!" tantangnya tanpa gentar.

"Haha," pemuda remang itu tertawa kecil. Meremehkan.. "Kebalik. Lo yang bakal hancur. Karena yang bisa ngalahin gue..." ia melempar bola di tangannya ke menuju ring−membebaskan kedua tangannya−mempersiapkan diri untuk berkelahi. "Cuma gue seorang."

**BRAKK!**

Bola itu masuk dengan  _elite_ nya kedalam ring.

* * *

Pertumpahan darahpun terjadi.

O _ne-on-three_ , kalau bisa dibilang. Antara si pemuda kulit  _dim_  dengan tiga pemuda yang sedikit lebih besar tubuhnya. Hujaman tinju dari ketiga pemuda itu mulai berjatuhan, berusaha mengenai lelaki bersurai  _raven_ itu.

Kagami masih berdiri menatap pemuda itu dari luar lapangan. Untuk sesaat ia terpesona memandang pemuda ini. Surai  _navy blue_ agak  _raven_. Kulit  _dim_  eksotis. Kekuatan yang luar biasa. Juga aroma maskulin khas  _Alpha_  yang menguar kuat dari tubuhnya. Tak lupa seringai yang seakan mengejek lawannya.

_**BUAGH!** _

Kepalan tangan pertama melayang ke perut pemuda bersurai  _raven_  itu. Nafas Kagami tercekat. Pemuda yang dipukul terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. "Cuma segitu? Nggak berasa," ia tertawa dengan suara rendah.

Ia bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Lelaki itu membalas tinju lawan-lawannya dengan sangat mudah. Kagami masih mematung di luar lapangan. Ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam perkelahian itu, tapi juga tidak ingin melihat pemuda itu babak belur melawan tiga orang. Kalaupun dia masuk, mungkin Kagami hanya akan menjadi penghalang.

Tapi sepertinya perkiraan terakhir Kagami salah.

_**BUKK!** _

Sebuah tinju melayang ke wajah pemuda bersurai  _ebony._  Membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

_**DUAKK!** _

Kedua tangannya memukul perut dua lawan sisanya. Matamua berkilat ganas. Bagai  _predator_  liar yang menemukan mangsanya.

Persaingan ketat terus berlangsung. Namun sepertinya, lelaki  _raven_ ini yang memegang kendali. Terlihat jelas ketiga lawannya kewalahan, tapi lelaki itu malah terus kedapatan untuk menghajar mereka.

Akhirnya, tiga orang itu terkapar di tanah dengan keadaan babak belur, dalam waktu yang terhitung sangat singkat.

"Tch, begitu saja langsung tepar," lelaki itu mengerling. ' _Hm? Aroma ini...'_

"Awas lo ya! Kita bakal bales!" ketiga lelaki yang babak belur berjalan tertatih-tatih menjauh dari sang lawan dan kabur dari lapangan. Yang di beri peringatan hanya menyeringai. Menganggap remeh, sepertinya.

Kagami masih melongo memperhatikan lelaki itu. Tidak ada satupun lebam di tubuhnya. Padahal lawannya tiga orang! Tiga orang yang tampangnya juga tak kalah seram dengan si pemuda itu.

Dia tidak sadar kalau dia berjalan medekat.

 _Crimson_ dan  _shappire_ bertubrukan.

"Heh! Apa lo liat-liat?" Kagami tersentak. Ia ketahuan! Tanpa pikir panjang Kagami ambil langkah seribu, menjauh dari tempat itu. Pupus sudah niatan 'numpang main basket bareng'nya. Kalau ia nekat ada di tempat itu terus, bisa-bisa keperawanan, eh, keperjakaannya yang menjadi korban  _Alpha_  di hadapannya ini.

"Ho-Hoi!" Kagami tidak memperdulikan panggilan laki-laki itu. Ia terus berlari, berharap tidak tersandung dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Ck! Aneh banget tuh orang!" laki-laki shappire itu berlalu ke arah yang bertolak belakang dengan Kagami.

' _Hiyaaa! Orang tadi menyeramkan! Mana suaranya nge-bass gitu!_ ' batin Kagami sambil terus berlari, menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang menganggapnya 'aneh' atau malah 'lezat'.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang" gumam Kagami pada dirinya sendiri.

 

* * *

Keesokkan paginya di SMA Seito. Kelas 1-3, kelas Kagami digemparkan oleh topik terhangat: murid pindahan baru.

Kagami duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku atau apapun−yang paling tidak bisa membuatnya mengacuhkan para  _Alpha_  yang mengerjai bahkan menggodanya.

"E-eh! Katanya ada murid baru ya?" sekelompok murid berkasak-kusuk membahas topik terhangat hari itu.

"Hah? Pertengahan semester begini?"

"Katanya murid pindahan!"

"Sudah tau orangnya?"

"Semoga cewek cantik yang seksi!"

Kagami berusaha tidak mendengarkan ocehan tidak bermutu itu. Ia tenggelam dalam bukunya yang berbahasa alien−Bahasa Inggris. Namun matanya malah melirik bangku kosong di sebelahnya–yang sengaja dikosongkan para murid untuk menjauh dari Kagami. Ia merasa bangku itu tak akan kosong dalam beberapa menit kedepan, mengingat cuap-cuap topik hangat teman sekelasnya.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

**Sreettt**

Pintu kelas dibuka.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu_ , Hyuuga- _sensei_!" sapa semua murid−tak terkecuali Kagami yang duduk di bangku pojok belakang kelas.

' _Aroma ini..._ ' batin Kagami.

" _Ohayo_ , pasti kalian sudah mendengar kalau ada murid baru, kan?" pertanyaan Hyuuga- _sensei_ sukses membuat seisi kelas kembali berbisik-bisik (baca: menggosip).

"Aomine, silahkan masuk" seorang lelaki tinggipun masuk ke dalam kelas. Beberapa murid laki-laki mendesah kecewa mengetahui bukan wanita cantik dan seksi yang akan menjadi murid baru.

"Sekarang kamu bisa tuliskan namamu," Hyuuga- _sensei_  memberikan sebatang kapur putih pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, kasar, dan berantakan, si pemuda menulis empat huruf kanji yang membentuk namanya. Masih terbaca untungnya.

"Ao..mine Dai..ki?" bisik Kagami.

"Baiklah Aomine, kau boleh duduk di samping Kagami. Kagami berdiri!" mendengar titah sang guru, Kagami pun berdiri.

Tanpa bicara, pemuda itu−Aomine, berjalan menjauh dari papan tulis. Kapur yang masih ada di tangannya dilemparnya sembarang, tetapi entah bagaimana tetap masuk ke dalam kotak kapur di meja guru.

Gesturnya yang sombong, angkuh, dan kasar, serta tampang  _punk_ -nya membuat seisi kelas ketakutan. Tapi tidak untuk Kagami.

Si pemuda  _Alpha_  luar biasa ini menjatuhkan ranselnya ke satu-satunya kursi kosong di ruang kelas itu, tepat di sebelah Kagami.

 _Crimson_  dan  _shappire_  bertubrukan. Lagi.

"Hm? Ah! Lo si mata empat kemaren itu kan?" teriaknya pada Kagami. sepertinya, dia mengingat wajah Kagami.

Teriakan kasar itu sukses membuat seisi kelas menengok ke arah mereka, ekspresi terkejut terlukis jelas di setiap wajah.

"Err... M-Maaf.. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," jawab Kagami. Ah, dustanya.

"Eh? Ck. Mungkin gue salah liat," Aomine memasang wajah bingung-tidak peduli. Ditariknya kursi dengan kasar dan Aomine menjatuhkan bokongnya ke kursi.

"Baik, semua! Buka buku halaman 97…!" perintah Hyuuga- _sensei_.

Namun Kagami tidak membuka buku seperti biasanya. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan pemuda surai  _navy_   _blue_ itu yang sedang menguap−siap untuk tidur.

' _Kami-sama_...' batin Kagami. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menatap lelaki  _Alpha_  yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya itu. ' _Sial benar aku ini..._ '

.

.

_to be continued..._


	2. First day: Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami yang dikerjai Aomine.

 

**S O U R**

 

_A_ _**Kirigaya Kyuu** _ _and_ _**OrdinaryFujoshi** _ _Fanfiction_

 

_Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _**Fujimaki Tadoshiki** _

 

_SeitoHigh!AU, AlphaOmega Verse, Sho-Ai_

 

_**Nerd &Dork!Kagami ** _ _and_ _**Punk!Aomine** _

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

* * *

 

"Hoaaam…" Aomine menguap untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini. Mata _sapphire_ -nya melirik pada orang di sebelahnya dengan tatapan ganas. "Apa lo?" bentaknya.

 

Kagami terkejut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Ma-Maaf!" Kagami mati kutu dibentak Aomine.

 

Ia menutupi wajah merona-nya dengan buku bahasa inggris. Yang dipegangnya secara terbalik.

 

Diam-diam Kagami kembali melakukan aktivitasnya menatapi sang _Alpha_. Selama waktu pelajaran Aomine tidak membuka–bahkan mengambil buku bahasa inggris. Pemuda itu hanya membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan di atas meja. Kagami yakin, kedua mata _shappire_ -nya sedang terpejam. Dia tidur.

 

Kagami bermaksud untuk menepuk bahu Aomine. "Ao—"

 

Sebelum tangannya berhasil menyentuh pundak besar itu, sang empu menoleh. "Tch" sebelah mata biru tua itu membuka. "Apaan sih? Gak usah ganggu bisa?" serunya.

 

Aomine membenamkan wajahnya kembali. Deru nafasnya perlahan mulai teratur, tanda ia tertidur pulas.

 

Kagami menghela nafasnya. _'Salah apa aku_ Kami- _Sama? Kemarin nyaris masuk kedalam perkelahian maut, lalu hari ini aku bertemu dengan sang pemenang perkelahian itu…'_

 

Berkali-kali sang lelaki _crimson_ ini berusaha memperhatikan penjelasan Hyuuga- _sensei_. Dan berkali-kali ia gagal. Titik fokusnya terpecah oleh aroma maskulin _Alpha_ di sebelahnya. Tanpa sadar, Kagami jatuh pada pesona seorang _punk Alpha_ Aomine Daiki. Sayang, kedua manik _sapphire_ -nya itu tertutup.

 

Bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran, Kagami malah sibuk memandangi Aomine. Kepala merahnya di sandarkan ke meja dan di tolehkan ke arah kanan. Ia menatapi wajah Aomine yang ternyata menghadap samping–arahnya. Entah kenapa Kagami suka memandangi wajah lelaki _dim_ ini.

 

' _C-cakep juga ya?_ '

 

Tanpa sadar, dua buah penghapus papan tulis–yang sebagian besar materialnya terbuat dari kayu–terbang ke arah dua insan yang sedang menikmati lamunan (dan tidurnya) masing-masing.

 

.

 

_**BLETAAKK** _

 

Dua buah penghapus itu jatuh telak di kepala _dark red_ dan _dark blue_.

 

" _Itte!"_ seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

 

.

 

 _Sasuga_ Hyuuga- _sensei_. Mantan kapten sekaligus _shooting guard_ tim basket SMA-nya dulu. Kalau dia marah, dia bisa masuk kedalam mode _clutch_ buas-nya.

 

Aomine kembali tidur setelah mengusap kepala birunya.

 

"Kagami! Aomine!" panggil Hyuuga- _sensei_ kencang. Kagami yang baru saja terbangun, langsung menunduk.

 

" _Su-sumimasen_ …" satu kata–dengan mimik wajah 'moe'– yang membuat sang _sensei_ meleleh. Dia berdehem kecil, memindahkan haluannya menuju meja samping Kagami.

 

"Aomine, bangun" panggil Hyuuga- _sensei_ pelan.

 

"Aomine Daiki!" teriaknya.

 

Merasa tidak ada respon, dan sang _clutch_ kesal, dia menggebrak meja pemuda _dim_ dengan penghapus tadi.

 

.

 

_**BRAAKKK** _

 

" **Ao…mine…** BANGUN D'AHO!" teriakan menggelegar sang _clutch_ sukses membuat seinterio kelas terjungkang dari kursi masing-masing. Kaget.

 

"Ck, _urusai na omae_ …" lenguh Aomine tak sopan. Dia tidak sadar siapa lelaki yang meneriakinya barusan.

 

" _Grr…_ AOMINE DAIKI! BANGUN DAN SEGERA BERDIRI DI KORIDOR KELAS! SEKARANG!" teriakkan kedua baru membat Aomine benar-benar bangun.

 

 _Navy blue_ membuka matanya. Manik _shappire_ terpampang jelas dari balik kelopak mata. "Ck… _mendokusai_ " Aomine berjalan keluar kelas tanpa memandang siapapun. Bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan gurunya yang mengebulkan asap dari atas kepalaya.

 

"HEY! KAU DENGAR?!"

 

Aomine menoleh. "Kan tadi _**Sensei**_ yang menyuruhku berdiri di luar. Tak mungkin aku di sini sekarang kalau tidak dengar," Aomine membuka pintu kelas dengan malas. Bumerang imajiner menancap di kepala sang guru. Asap terus mengepul di atas kepala Hyuuga. Tangannya mengepal, matanya berubah menyeramkan. Ia kesal. Lebih tepatnya: masuk _zone_.

 

Dibiarkannya Aomine berdiri di luar.

 

Hyuuga melanjutkan pengajarannya kembali dengan tenang, tanpa hambatan. Kagami pun bisa bernafas lega. Paling tidak ia bisa _sedikit_ lebih fokus karena tidak ada aroma menggoda yang memecah fokusnya. Meskipun rasa cemas terus menghantui si alis cabang.

 

" _Aomine…_ "

 

.

 

* * *

 

.

 

Sisa hari itu masih seperti biasa. Di setiap pelajaran, Kagami menjawab setiap soal _trivia_ yang di berikan gurunya dengan benar. Semua ini tentu berkat buku-buku yang sering dibaca nya.

 

Pada jam istirahat, meja Kagami sudah di kerubungi _Alpha-Alpha_ _single_ yang tertarik pada aroma khas _Omega_ -nya. Ia selalu digoda, tak kenal waktu. Pemuda _dim_ di sebelahnya hanya mendengus melihat kumpulan orang bodoh. Mana mungkin dia akan menyelamatkan Kagami? baru juga kenal hari ini, dan juga kata 'peduli' sudah terhapus dari kamusnya. Mungkin.

 

"Heeii, Kagami~ Aroma yang manis, seperti biasanya, ya~" goda seorang _Alpha_.

 

"Eh... Ja-Jangan dekat-dekat.." Kagami berusaha menghindar dari tangan-tangan nakal yang berusaha mencolek tubuhnya dan mencubit pipinya.

 

"Aroma tubuhmu makin lama makin manis saja, Kagami~ Aku jadi suka~" goda yang lain. "Aroma tubuh itu masih tercium kuat sekali.. Tandanya kamu belum punya _mate_ kan... Sama aku saja yuk~?"

 

Pipi Kagami menampakkan semburat merah. Bukan karena ia tergoda para _Alpha_ itu, melainkan karena ia malu Aomine masih tetap tak bergeming di sebelahnya. Dia hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya. Tak berkomentar apa-apa dan hanya menyeringai kecil–menghina–ke arah gerombolan Kagami.

 

"T-Tidak, terimakasih.." Kagami menolak dengan halus. Wajahnya masih memerah. 'Moe' sekali. Panah dewa cinta menancap di jantung keempat _Alpha_ yang menggoda Kagami. Mereka meleleh seketika.

 

"Ah, Taiga.. Jangan malu-malu!" seorang _Alpha_ lain berusaha memeluk Kagami. Sedangkan beberapa yang lain mencolek-colek daerah sakralnya.

 

"Jangan—"

 

"Cih menjijikan" sebuah suara menginstrupsi adegan 18 tahun keatas tersebut. Bukan Hyuuga- _sensei_ ataupun Izuki- _sensei_ –yang humornya sangat buruk–. Para guru disekolah ini tidak begitu memperdulikan status ' _Alpha Omega_ ', menurut mereka itu bukan hal yang harus di gubris. Tapi mereka melarang _mate_ -ing di dalam kelas, masih banyak pula beberapa peraturan tentang ' _Alpha Omega_ '. Sayangnya tidak ada yang menulis tentang "Tidak boleh menggoda _Omega_ yang masih _single_ ".

 

Lima pasang mata melirik ke arah suara.

 

Disana. Lelaki _shappire_ itu menatap merendahkan ke arah mereka semua. Ya, Kagami-pun termasuk kedalam sorotan matanya.

 

"Kalian ini payah sekali. Kayak gak ada _omega_ lain aja. Yang kayak gini malah kalian goda? Jelek sekali selera kalian" hujatnya.

 

**Jleb.**

 

.

 

Sebuah bambu runcing imajiner menusuk dada Kagami.

 

.

 

Sakit sekali telinga dan hati Kagami mendengar hujatan dari sang idolanya. Err, sejak kapan Kagami meng-idolakan lelaki dekil? _Uhuk_.

 

"I-itu kan bukan urusanmu!" teriak lelaki bersurai _golden yellow_.

 

"Iya benar! Bukan urusanmu!" tiga lelaki lainnya menyeru setuju. Sedangkan Kagami merunduk.

 

"Che. Tentu urusan gue," Aomine menatap Kagami. "Dia itu calon gue."

 

"HEEEEE?!" Seru mereka berlima kaget. Aomine melangkah pergi dari mejanya dan menuju keluar.

 

"Apakah itu benar Kagami?!"

 

"Beneran tuh Taiga?"

 

"Kagamii! Itu benar-bernar calon _mate_ mu hah?!"

 

Hujaman pertanyaan memasuki telinga conge'an Kagami. _uhuk_ ,

 

Si alis cabang menghiraukan pertanyaan orang-orang penggoda itu, dan berlari meninggalkan mereka–untuk mengejar Aomine. Pipinya menunjukan semburat merah–lagi–selama berlari.

 

" _Hosh…Hosh…_ aku yakin _dia_ tadi kesini…" dia berhenti pada lantai tiga. Lelah juga mengikuti Aomine yang langkah kakinya segede gajah –pikir Kagami.

 

"Ja-jangan-jangan _dia_ ke atap sekolah?" otaknya berkerja lebih lama dari pada kura-kura yang kakinya pincang. Namun gerakannya lumayan lincah untuk pergi ke pelosok lantai tiga–mencari pintu menuju atap sekolah.

 

.

 

* * *

 

.

 

"Ha-harusnya di sini…" Kagami menatap pintu besi di depannya ragu-ragu. Antara masuk, atau enggak.

 

' _Ah masuk aja deh!'_

 

_**Krieeetttt…** _

 

Bunyi pintu yang engselnya berkarat, dibukanya.

 

"Hiiii…" lelaki _O_ _mega_ ini sebenarnya cukup takut dengan yang namanya _obake_ atau _yuure_. Rumor katanya, daerah lantai tiga yang pelosok dekat tangga menuju atap sekolah itu berhantu. Tapi berkat _oba-chan_ nya yang mengajarkan kalau "Hantu itu hanya ilusi manusia semata" rasa takutnya dapat di tolerir.

 

_**Tap…Tap…** _

 

Kagami melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga kesekian yang telah di injaknya hari ini.

 

_**Hyuuuuuuu…** _

 

Hembusan angin menerpa badan besar Kagami. ' _sejuk_ ' pikirnya.

 

Dan disana. Dia menemukan Aomine yang tertidur terlentang dengan nyenyak.

 

Si _Maji tenshi_ berjalan mendekati sosok yang tengah tertidur itu perlahan. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati seakan maling yang takut ketahuan mencuri.

 

Aroma _alpha_ dan maskulin khas lelaki itu memenuhi rongga hidung Kagami "A-Aomine…" panggilan kecil meluncur mulus dari bibir ranum-nya.

 

Si _dim_ menggeliat dalam tidurnya "Nggh…"

 

Kagami masih berdiri berjarak sekitar lima langkah dari Aomine.

 

_Sniff…Sniff_

 

Kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan manik _shappire_ kesukaan Kagami. "Hn? _Nanda_?" ia mengucek-ucek matanya.

 

"A-Aomine- _san_ …I-itu…soal… Err…" Kagami ragu-ragu untuk ngomong. Ekspresi ragu-ragunya semakin lengkap dengan semu merah di pipinya. Persis seperti remaja putri yang akan menyatakan cinta "Err… Tentang yang tadi di kelas… I-itu…bohong, 'kan?"

 

Aomine terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. "Hn? Yang man–oh." Kagami menatap manik _dark blue_ itu lekat-lekat, seakan selingkuhan yang meminta pertanggung jawaban karena telah di hamili– _uhuk_ "Kalo beneran gimana?"

 

_**DEG!** _

 

Jantung Kagami berdetak cepat. Berderu bagaikan kereta _shinsaken_ kebanggaan Jepang. Matanya membelalak dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan _Alpha_ di depannya ini.

 

"A-apa…i-itu–"

 

" _Kanjigai suru na,_ " Aomine bangkit dari duduknya.

 

' _Eh_?'

 

"Jangan di anggep beneran. Itu cuman buat ngerjain lo doang."

 

Sunyi melanda atap sekolah.

 

' _Eh_? _Apa yang dia bilang_?'

 

"A-ah… S _ou desu ka… Jodan dake desu yo ne?_ Ahahaha…" Kagami tertawa canggung. Dia terlalu menganggap serius pernyataan Aomine–yang ternyata hanya bualan untuk megibuli Kagami.

 

Lelaki _navy blue_ berjalan dari tempatnya menuju pintu keluar. " _A-apa yang kuharapkan? Ahahaha_ " batin Kagami melihat punggung itu menghilang ditelan tangga.

 

" _Baka, ore_ …" lenguhnya sambil menepuk pipi _chubby_ nya. Mengusap beberapa tetes cairan bening yang turun tanpa sepengetahuannya.

 

Kagami berjalan keluar mengikuti Aomine. Kali ini, tujuannya adalah kelas.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_To be continued_

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:
> 
> Kyuu: *sambar mic sebelum Ordinary* HALO SEMUAAAHHHHH~ #TEBARCINTAKASIHSANYANG
> 
> APA KABAR NEHH? KAYAKNYA BARU LUSA KEMAREN KITA POST NIH FIC BUAHAHA /ga.
> 
> Hm? Bagaimana? Dou? ngegantung kan?
> 
> ah tunggu, sbelum aku ngebacod... aku mau buka kamus :
> 
> "Kanjigai suru na" jangan salah paham
> 
> "Sou desu ka? jodan dake da yo ne?" oh gitu? cuman bercanda yah?
> 
> Dah kayaknya itu doang. Kalimat bahasa jepang itu asli tanpa translate ke mesin glugel yang nipu bahasa japunnya ya *smirk smirk*
> 
> tadinya aku pengan buat alpha yang suka godain itu Kise, Himuro, dan satu lagi ga tau deh siapa. Tapi katanya jangan :v lah aku mah dengerin kata senvai :v #bersembunyi di belakang ominyeh
> 
> Chapter ini sebenernya yang buat base idenya itu OrdinaryFujoshi... aku bagian ngembangin adegan nipu... haha /ga.
> 
> semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan yaw~
> 
> apa romansnya dapat? kagami di gantungnya dapat? mau liat kelanjutannya?!
> 
> REVIEW DULU DONGSEE~ jangan lelah me review meski hanya titik! #Maksa #kavorrr
> 
> THANK YOU MINNA UNTUK MEMBACA FIC INI~ *kasih mic ke Ordinary*
> 
> Ordinary: APAAN INI! SENVAI HARUSNYA DULUAN YEH. CHAP KEMAREN KAMU UDAH-ehem. Fokus.
> 
> GILAK YAH NIAT BANGET INI. SEMUA KARENA REVIEW, FAV, SAMA FOLLOW DARI SEMUANYA! /peluk satu-satu/
> 
> Iya, emang chap ini base idenya dari aku. Tapi kouhai saya berhasil mengembangkan dengan sangat amat baik sekali banget. Aku terharu... /lebay/
> 
> Buat yang nge-review dan bilang suka karakter Aomine : Mii7 dan CA Moccachino. - MAKASIH! AOMINE EMANG GITU~~ KEREN YAH? AKU JUGA NGEPENS!
> 
> For PeniPhoenix24 and ShilaFantasy : Makasih udah ngasih review positif buat fic colab ini!
> 
> SasagiiRokusai : Anti mainstream kan? A/B/O Verse tapi bukan ret M. Gokil abis!
> 
> Okeeee cukup bacodnya. Finally... REVIEWNYA DONG ABANGG~~ /bawa kecrekan ala banci lampu merah/ *ditabok*


	3. Second Day: Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini 95%nya buatan Ordin, Kyuu cuman nge beta di sini :'v

**S O U R**

_A_ _**Kirigaya Kyuu** _ _and_ _**OrdinaryFujoshi** _ _Fanfiction_

_Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi** _

_SeitoHigh!AU, AlphaOmega Verse, Sho-Ai_

_**Nerd &Dork!Kagami ** _ _and_ _**Punk!Aomine** _

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sisa hari yang lumayan membuat hati Kagami retak itu dijalani tanpa bertukar sepatah kata pun dengan pemuda dim yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Dia terlalu malu untuk membuka dialog. Bukan karena malu saja, tapi juga karena Aomine yang menjadi penyebab retaknya hati Omega maji tenshi ini, yang sempat ge-er dan berpikir Aomine serius ingin menjadi mate-nya. Entah apa yang diharapkan Kagami dari Alpha _badass_ sejenis Aomine. Entah apa yang jadi pesona spesial pada diri Aomine, yang membuat Kagami terpikat.

Aomine pun begitu. Ia tak berniat untuk memulai dialog dengan Omega yang sempat dikerjainya jam istirahat tadi. Tentu saja tidak niat, buat apa ia buang-buang waktu tidur dan tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya yang berharga untuk bicara dengan Kagami. Kenal saja baru beberapa jam. Siapa pula Kagami baginya? Meskipun jujur saja, sebagai seorang Alpha tulen, ia tergoda aroma wangi khas Omega Kagami. Dalam hati Aomine jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan mengingat aroma semacam apel-stroberi manis unyu-unyu yang menyeruak dari tubuh Kagami saat di atap sekolah tadi. Aroma yang sangat kontras dengan aroma maskulin Aomine. Rasanya ingin ia meng- _claim_ aroma itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi ego dan gengsi untuk mempertahankan kesan badass-nya tetap tak ingin ia tinggalkan demi Omega manis macam Kagami. Err…tunggu dulu. Manis?

Siang itu, Kagami pulang ke apartemennya sendirian−seperti biasa. Baru sehari pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki itu ada di kelasnya, tapi rasanya kepalanya sudah pening dan berkedut-kedut. Masih sangat lama sebelum kenaikan kelas, masih lama ia harus duduk di sebelah pemuda dim berandalan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**KRRRIIINNGGG!**

Jam weker Kagami berbunyi. Kagami masih belum bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya sesi belajar tengah malam dan mengerjakan tugas sampai hampir subuh membuat Kagami kelelahan. Lihat saja, badannya menolak untuk bangun meski telinganya mendengar dering jam weker.

"Lima menit lagiii," racau Kagami asal. Padahal dia tahu tak akan ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya. Toh dia tinggal sendiri. Kalau ada yang menjawabnya justru Kagami yang akan ketakutan setengah mati.

Lima menit di kasur yang empuk, kepala beralaskan bantal yang nyaman lengkap dengan selimut hangat yang menyelimuti memang tak pernah terasa sebentar. Rasanya baru lima menit, kenyataannya sudah hampir 45 menit Kagami tertidur. Hasilnya? Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.37. Dan Kagami gelagapan untuk bangun. Padahal kelas perwalian dengan wali kelas _killer_ -nya, Hyuuga- _sensei_ dimulai pukul 9 tepat.

"Siaaalll! Aku terlambat!" erang Kagami. Segera dia bangun dari kasur–meski tidak rela.

Mandi kilat ala burung, berpakaian seragam meskipun kancingnya mungkin tidak terpasang dengan benar, dan langsung melesat tanpa sempat sarapan. Beruntung Kagami tetap tidak lupa mengunci pintu apartemennya.

' _20 menit! Mungkin kalau lari masih sempat,_ ' batin Kagami.

Kaki-kakinya dilangkahkan selebar dan secepat mungkin, agar tidak terlambat sampai di sekolah. Kacamata full frame dengan bingkai hitam masih bertengger manis di batang hidungnya. Cepat-cepat Kagami melepas kacamata dan mengeluarkan kotaknya dari dalam tas. Ia tak mau seorang pun yang dikenalnya di sekolah melihatnya mengenakan kacamata.

Tepat setelah Kagami melepas kacamatanya−sambil terus berlari, tentu saja−seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari persimpangan di depannya.

**BRUGH!**

Tabrakan tak terelakkan. Kacamata yang tadinya ada di tangan Kagami melayang entah kemana.

"M-Maaf!"

"Duh, lo jalan pake mata do—Huh?! Elo?!" Dua pemuda itu sama terkejutnya melihat siapa yang terduduk di depan mereka masing-masing. "Lo baru di jalan jam segini?" Aomine memindahkan posisi tangannya, lalu ia merasakan ada sebuah benda di bawah tangannya. Bukan tai kucing, bukan. Tapi kacamata.

Ekspresi Kagami yang awalnya menahan sakit karena jatuh menabrak pemuda bermanik shappire berubah ketika mengenali pemuda yang ditabraknya, juga letak kacamatanya yang berada dalam genggaman Aomine.

"Punya lo?"

"B-Bukan—"

Aomine mengangkat kacamata bingkai hitam di tangannya, memasangkannya di wajah Kagami. Seketika tawanya meledak. "Pft−BUAHAHAHAHA! TUH KAN!" Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kagami, tangan yang lain memegangi perutnya.

"Lo si mata empat itu! Ahahaha!" Aomine masih tertawa.

Wajah Kagami merah padam. Perasaan jika dia menggunakan kacamata tak ada yang berhasil mengenalinya−bahkan sejak SMP, saat ia pertama memakai kacamata−meskipun rambut merah dan alis bercabangnya itu sangat khas dan sedikit aneh.

Kagami tak tahu ia harus bagaimana lagi. Mungkin Aomine akan terus meledeknya sampai seluruh dunia tahu kalau seorang Kagami Taiga−Omega culun yang masih jomblo dan perjaka ini−ternyata berkacamata.

Ia masih terduduk di jalanan, matanya menatap kerarah depan. Namun yang terlihat hanya kedua tungkai Aomine dan kaki yang terpasang sepatu Air Jordan _Classic no. 1_ biru-hitam.

"Kalo lo mau telat ya disitu aja terus. _Jaa, Megane-gami_ ," Aomine melangkah pergi dan melempar kacamata itu ke sang pemilik. Untung saja reflek Kagami itu bagus.

Dia melirik jam tangan di pergelangannya setelah mendengar ledekan Aomine. Tinggal 5 menit lagi. Ia pun bangkit dan berlari dengan kumpulan cairan bening di pelupuk matanya. Dia meninggalkan Aomine dibelakang. Terdengar gumaman Aomine ketika ia berlari melewati ' _teman_ ' barunya.

"Che, niat amat. Emang sekolah penting apa."

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami tak peduli. Aomine tak tahu saja Hyuuga- _sensei_ bisa segalak apa kalau sedang marah−pikirnya. Cukup sudah hari kemarin hanya dilempar penghapus kayu, itupun termasuk beruntung. Biasanya malah disuruh piket kelas atau mengepel ruang guru sendirian. Disuruh lari keliling lapangan puluhan kali, atau berdiri di koridor–seperti Aomine kemarin.

**TEEEETTT!**

Bel masuk berbunyi tepat saat Kagami membuka pintu kelasnya. Ia terengah-engah, tapi puas hatinya karena ia tidak terlambat. Segera Kagami meletakkan ransel dan duduk di bangkunya, ia duduk tenang sampai beberapa menit kemudian–Hyuuga- _sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

.

.

.

"Abe Yukino!"

"Ha'i!" seorang siswi mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ando Takuya!"

"Hadir, _Sensei_!" seorang siswa melakukan gerakan yang sama.

Sang _sensei_ mengangguk-angguk kecil, memberi tanda centang kecil pada daftar hadir di tangannya. "Aomine Daiki!"

Hening sesaat.

"Aomine?"

Hening dua saat.

 _Sensei_ berkacamata itu menurunkan kertas daftar hadir yang menutupi pandangannya ke arah murid-muridnya. Dilihatnya bangku di sebelah pojok belakang masih kosong. Murid dengan nama yang tadi disebutkannya belum datang ternyata. Mata Hyuuga- _sensei_ langsung Mangsa baru, _Sensei_?

"Saya lanjutkan," ucap _sensei_ surai raven itu pada akhirnya. "Inoue Chii!"Kagami melirik bangku di sebelah kanannya yang masih kosong. Tidak mungkin Aomine akan membolos ekolah hari ini. Tadi dia melihatnya di perjalanan menuju ke sekolah dengan seragam yang, yah… Lumayan lengkap. Mungkin ia akan terlambat, atau jangan-jangan... Yang dilihatnya tadi bukan Aomine, melainkan doppelgängger? Kagami menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berusaha menepis pikiran horor dan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi pada Aomine sepanjang jalan kenangan−eh, sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara pengabsenan telah selesai semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Bahkan sekarang Hyuuga- _sensei_ sedang mengajar. Tak ada tanda-tanda Aomine akan masuk ke dalam kelas.

' _Dimana Aomine?_ ' pikir Kagami khawatir. Nampaknya si crimson ini sudah menaruh rasa pada si shappire.

**BRUAK!**

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan suara keras karena digeser secara tidak berkeprimanusiaan. Nafas orang itu terengah-engah. Baru saja sosok dim inimelintas di benak Kagami, dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di sini.

Kok bisa?

Bisa lah. Author yang nulis. /abaikan/

" _Sensei_ ," Aomine menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu. "Aku telat" nada bicara Aomine masih malas dan sombong, seperti biasanya–padahal dia baru masuk dua hari.

Hyuuga- _sensei_ memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Aomine Daiki," panggilnya. "Sudah dua hari berturut-turut kamu membuat masalah di kelas ini. Jam isritahat nanti, temui saya di ruang guru. Sekarang kau boleh duduk."

Semua murid menatap Hyuuga- _sensei_ dengan tatapan terkejut. Tidak biasanya ia memanggil murid. Dipanggil ke ruang guru bisa berarti serius, tapi juga bisa berarti ringan. Hanya Hyuuga- _sensei_ yang memutuskan.

Aomine berjalan malas ke tempat duduknya. Seragamnya sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Ada sobekan di bagian lengan kanan rompinya yang tidak dikancingkan. Kemejanya yang berwarna putih sudah ternodai warna coklat dan bercak merah. Kemeja bagian bawahnya tidak dimasukkan ke celana–dibiarkan begitu saja. Dan dasi merah tuanya tak tahu ada di mana.

"Kenapa terlambat?" bisik Kagami.

"Bukan urusan lo."

"Berkelahi lagi?" Kagami melirik bercak merah yang diduganya darah di kemeja Aomine. Tapi pasti bukan darah pemuda dim itu, melihat tidak ada lebam di tubuhnya, persis seperti saat Kagami melihatnya pertama kali.

Sebenarnya Kagami ingin tidak peduli. Aomine juga sudah menghinanya tadi pagi. Itu bisa menjadi alasan Kagami. Tapi rasa keingintahuannya lebih besar dari pada rasa gengsi.

"Gue bilang bukan urusan lo," sahut Aomine, kali ini ditambah tatapan membunuh dari dua manik shappire-nya. Kagami bungkam.

Pelajaran dimulai. Kali ini matematika. Bukan mata pelajaran yang paling

Kagami kuasai, tapi nilainya tidak terlalu buruk. Semua murid langsung menyiapkan buku mereka di atas meja masing-masing, dia melihat Hyuuga- _sensei_ sudah mulai berjalan berkeliling melakukan inspeksi dan menghukum siapa saja yang tidak membawa buku–

–Dan meja Aomine masih kosong. Pemuda yang duduk menghadap meja itu masih tenang-tenang saja. Malah pemuda di sebelahnya yang kelabakan sendiri.

Kagami menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dilihatnya gurunya berjalan mendekati meja mereka. 'Gawat,' pikir Kagami. Digesernya buku matematikanya ke meja Aomine, tepat sebelum Hyuuga- _sensei_ mencapai meja mereka. Ketika guru berkacamata itu mendatangi meja Aomine dan Kagami, yang dilihatnya adalah buku matematika terletak manis di meja Aomine, dan meja Kagami yang kosong.

"Kagami, mana bukumu?!" hardik sang _sensei_. Aomine masih tak peduli. Ia berpikir Kagami akan menyeret kembali buku yang ada di mejanya."M-Maaf, _Sensei_.. Saya.. Tidak bawa," jawab Kagami gugup. Alis Aomine tertarik ke atas. Hyuuga- _sensei_ terkejut. Sejak kapan murid teladan seperti Kagami lupa bawa buku? Ah, mungkin faktor umur.

Hyuuga- _sensei_ diam sejenak di tempatnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu meninggalkan meja Kagami dan Aomine. "Nanti jam istirahat kau juga ke ruang guru." Kagami menunduk mendengar titah sang guru. "Aomine, berbagi dengan Kagami!" perintah guru galak itu–lagi.

Kagami lega sekaligus takut. Lega karena ia tetap diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran, tapi juga takut melihat gurunya yang bertingkah aneh dengan tidak menghukum satu siswa pun hari ini.

Aomine mendorong buku matematika di mejanya kembali ke meja Kagami. Kagami menatapnya heran. "Gue gak butuh"Aomine merogohkan tangannya ke dalam ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Isinya beberapa buah onigiri. Selama pelajaran, dimakannya onigiri itu sedikit demi sedikit saat Hyuuga- _sensei_ berada di titik buta untuk melihat Aomine.. Kagami geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya.

Tapi tetap saja, itu bukan urusan Kagami. –sang empu yang mengatakannya langsung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aomine, ruang guru ke sini!" Kagami menunjuk jalan di sisi kiri tangga turun. Aomine menganggap angin. Ia tetap terus berjalan menuruni tangga SMA Seito. "Aomine!" Kagami mengejar Aomine menuruni tangga. Tangannya menggapai lengan atas Aomine.

"Lepasin!" Aomine menghentakkan tangannya. "Gue gak mau ke sono. Dan lo–" Aomine menunjuk wajah Kagami dengan jari tengahnya "–gak berhak nyuruh-nyuruh gue," itu juga ada batasnya bukan? Dan kali ini, kesabaran Kagami–yang harusnya bias bertahan sampai akhir bulan–sudah melampaui batas.

"Terserah! Kalau kau di _drop out_ juga aku tidak peduli!" Kagami berjalan meninggalkan si Alpha.

"Tch," Aomine berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Peduli apa dia dengan orang itu, dan sekolah ini. Toh dia masuk ke sini Karena punya 'masalah' di sekolah sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Dahi Kagami berkerut. Alisnya yang bercabang bertemu di tengah-tengah. Tak pernah ia sekesal ini pada seseorang. Langkah Kagami di hentak-hentak. Ia berjalan menuju ruang guru. Kepala merahnya dipenuhi pikiran tentang Aomine, dan perbuatan baik yang dilakukannya pada Aomine, yang tidak mendapat balasan positif sama sekali.

"Buat apa aku peduli sama orang itu? Toh dia juga tidak pedu—" gumam Kagami terhenti. Dalam hati ia tak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Aomine peduli padanya. Buktinya? Kemarin Aomine melindunginya dari para Alpha yang menggodanya. Hari ini tak satupun dari mereka berani mendekat karena Aomine yang duduk di samping Kagami memberikan tatapan yang seakan siap membantai siapapun yang berada di radius 5 meter dari Kagami. Tapi Aomine bilang itu hanya iseng semata. Si alis cabang menghela nafas panjang.

Tak sadar, Kagami sudah sampai di depan meja Hyuuga- _sensei_. Dan dia masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Kagami?" panggil gurunya yang bersurai raven itu, menarik kembali kesadaran Kagami.

"A-Ah! Maaf, _Sensei_!"

Hyuuga- _sensei_ menatap muridnya bingung. "Dua hari ini kamu berbeda, Kagami. Apa karena anak baru itu, Aomine Daiki?" tangan Hyuuga- _sensei_ disilangkan di depan tubuhnya.

**Jleb!**

Anak panah imajiner menusuk dada Kagami.

_Direct hit, sir._

Kagami terdiam. Memang sejak kedatangan Aomine ia lebih sulit untuk fokus.

"Buku matematika tadi, itu milikmu, kan?" tanya pria berkacamata di depan Kagami.

"B-Bagaimana—?"

" _Bakagami,"_ sang guru mendesis. "Ada namamu di sampul depan."

Rasanya ingin Kagami membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, atau bersembunyi di dalam lubang dan tidak keluar lagi. Kenapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh? Ah salah, ralat dulu. Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh?

"Itu sebabnya _sensei_ tidak akan menghukummu," Hyuuga berdeham. " _Sensei_ punya sebuah tugas untukmu, Kagami. Tapi sebelum itu, dimana si bengal Aomine?"

"Aomine... saya tidak menemukannya, _Sensei_. Saya sudah mencarinya kesana-kemari, tapi nihil," Kagami menjelaskan, kebohongan yang _perfect_.

Hyuuga- _sensei_ hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lalu Kagami melanjutkan, "Tugas untuk saya?"

Hyuuga- _sensei_ mengangguk. "Ya. Kagami. _sensei_ minta kamu—"

.

.

.

.

.

**Triiingggg**

Kagami tidak meninggalkan kelasnya seperti teman-teman yang lain. Dia–dan Aomine–tetap setia duduk di tempatnya.

"Aomine…" panggil Kagami ragu-ragu.

"Hn?" si dim menjawab tanpa menengok kearah Kagami.

"A-ano… Kata Hyuuga- _sensei_ kita kebagian piket kelas hari ini." Ia tidak melihat ekspresi wajah Aomine yang berubah. "Berdua," tambahnya.

Sunyi melanda kelas beberapa saat. Semua penghuni kelas sudah tidak berada di sini–minus Kagami dan Aomine.

Si navy blue berjalan menuju pintu belakang kelas. Kagami menatap kejadian itu bingung.

"Lo kerjain aja sendiri. Ogah gue." Dan dengan kalimat itu, Aomine menghilang

di balik pintu.

' _Tuh kan bener… Aku yang ngerjain piket sendiri,_ ' batinya.

Iapun mulai bergerak dari kursinya dan menuju pojok lain kelas dimana peralatan bersih-bersih berada. "Apa pula kata Hyuuga- _sensei_ itu?! Aku…harus…" tangannya menggusur semua meja dan kursi ke pinggir hingga menyentuh dinding."…ngejinakin… Aomine? _Sonna…arienai_!"

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continued_

_._


	4. Stolen Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah, kalo kemarin chapter 3 itu hampir by Ordin, chapter ini...  
> 95%nya /98%nya itu buatan Kyuu, Ordin cuman nge-beta di sini buahahah /diem

**S O U R**

_A_ _**Kirigaya Kyuu** _ _and_ _**OrdinaryFujoshi** _ _Fanfiction_

_Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _**Fujimaki Tadoshiki** _

_**Nerd &Dork!Kagami ** _ _and_ _**Punk!Aomine** _

.

.

* * *

Cuaca pagi ini sedang tidak mendukung.

Langit berwarna biru muda itu berubah menjadi abu-abu gelap. Awan-awan putih itu telah menyatu dengan langit dan bahkan tidak ada wujudnya lagi. Jalanan aspal yang panasnya minta ampun–padahal tadi malam cuacanya cukup dingin–terguyur air hujan, menunjukkan asap-asap tipis. Angin serasa dapat menusuk siapapun yang berkeliaran. Dan sayangnya, Kagami termasuk siapapun yang 'berkeliaran' itu.

Kakinya berlari sekuat tenaga. Kepalanya di tutupi oleh sebuah tas. Dirinya celingak-celinguk sendiri mencari tempat berteduh yang 'aman'. Dia melirik ke arah tangan sebelah kiri–dimana terdapat jam tangan _swatch_ simpel dari _obaa-san_ -nya–dengan resah.

 _Dua puluh menit lagi masuk_ –pikirnya.

Mungkin bagi kalian dua puluh menit itu masih lama. Tapi tidak untuk Kagami yang perjalanan ke sekolah dari _apartemen_ -nya. Dua puluh menit itu tidak cukup. Karena apa? Pertama dia harus naik bus untuk sampai ke stasiun kereta terdekat. Kedua dia harus naik kereta. Ke tiga, setelah turun dari kereta, dia harus naik bus lagi untuk sampai ke sekolah.

Mengapa tidak masuk ke sekolah terdekat?

Karena Kagami mencoba menjauhi teman-teman semasa SMP-nya.

Dulu saat SMP, Kagami di _bully_ lebih parah dari pada ini. Yah, meski tidak sampai 'pegang-pengang' sih. Lelaki _crimson_ itu, terlalu lelah untuk mengingat masa-masa itu. Beruntung di Seito _Koūkō_ ini, hanya sedikit alumni SMP-nya yang mendaftar. Dia cukup bersyukur. Namun ternyata, satu orang pemimpin dari para pem- _bully_ nya masuk ke SMA yang sama. Dan berkat itu pula, di SMA ini Kagami tetap di _bully_.

Tanpa sadar, Kagami berteduh di halte bus langganannya.

" _Brrr…_ " sekujur tubuhnya serasa membeku. Angin dingin seakan menusuk pori-porinya.

"Mengapa juga hujan harus datang tiba-tiba saat aku sedang berlari!?" omelnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dia mengingat sebuah 'tugas' dari _sensei_ -nya yang sudah dia segel kuat-kuat di dalam otak supaya tidak terbang kemana-mana dan mengganggu konsntrasinya.

"Kenapa aku…" matanya mantap kosong ke arah aspal jalanan yang mulai becek "…harus menjinakkan _nya_?"

"Menjinakkan siapa?"

Kagami terus menatap ke arah bawah. Bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau ada orang lain–yang juga kehujanan–sedang mengajak Kagami berdialog basa-basi. Atau memang _kepo_.

"Hoi? Menjinakkan siapa?" tangan kecoklatan orang itu mengibas-kibas di depan wajah Kagami.

' _Hm? Aroma mint ini…_ ' kepalanya mendongak. Dan kecelakaan tidak bisa di hindari.

_**Duaaakk** _

" _Itte na_! Hoi? Lo itu kenapa sih?" Kagami dan orang itu mengelus kepala masing-masing yang saling berbenturan.

' _Suara ini…_ '

"AH?! Aomine?!" Kagami berteriak histeris setelah melihat sosok siapa yang jatuh tersungkur seperti dirinya.

"Tch" lelaki itu–Aomine mendecih tidak suka.

Dan sekarang di halte ini, ada dua kaum _adam_ yang sama-sama kehujanan, sama-sama menunggu bis, dan sama-sama menuju tujuan yang sama.

Kagami melirik kearah jam tangannya–yang berada di tangan kiri–, lalu sedikit mendongak.

' _Aomine…_ ' bisiknya dalam hati.

Ingin Kagami rasanya memanggil lelaki _dim_ ber aroma _mint_ maskulin menyegarkan di sampingnya. Tapi apa daya? Ini seperti _chibi tiger_ dan _black grown up panther_. Kagami tidak berdaya di hadapan lelaki ini. Lelaki yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin Kagami menaruh rasa? _Well_ , pasangan _Alpha_ dan _Omega_ yang _gay_ sudah tidak asing lagi di dunia ini. Namun lebih banyak _Alpha_ ingin dengan yang berbeda jenis, bukan yang sama jenisnya. Jadi Kagami, kalau kau punya rasa seperti _itu_ , lebih baik kau urungkan–atau lebih baik buang jauh-jauh.

_**Krriiiiitt** _

Kagami yang masih sibuk dengan lamunannya tidak sadar kalau sudah ada bus di depan.

"Hoi? Mau naik gak sih? Ini bis gak akan nunggu lo selama yang lo pengen"

Kata-kata Aomine membuatnya terbangun dari lamunan sejenak Kagami. dengan gelagapan diapun mengikuti Aomine dari belakang.

' _Uh…aku kurang konsentrasi_ …'

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bus pertama, sudah. Kereta, sudah. Bus kedua, sudah. Dan sekarang, mereka berdua sedang berlari membelah hujan untuk menuju sekolah. SMA Seitou.

"Hu-hujannya tambah deras, Aomine!" teriak Kagami dari belakang. Cukup jauh juga dari Aomine. Apa segini buruknya Kagami dalam olah raga? Bukannya badannya itu _six pack_ dan berotot? Apa itu cuman halusinasi mata orang-orang?

"Hah!? Gue gak kedengeran!" balas Aomine yang berada di depan.

Kagami pasrah untuk tidak teriak lagi. Ceritanya akan tambah panjang kalau mereka terus-menerus teriak.

Jarum pendek sudah menunjukan angka sembilan, sedangkan jarum panjang menunjuk angka tiga. Dan mereka berdua telat. _Its nothing_ kalo buat Aomine–yang ternyata suka membolos. Tapi untuk Kagami–yang notabene anak alim– _its something_. Untuk pertama dalam sejarah buku absensi, nama: Kagami Taiga akan terdapat tulisan 'T' alias telat.

"A-Aomine… kau terlalu cepat… tunggu akh!"

_**Buagh!** _

Kagami jatuh tersungkur–lagi. Kali ini gara-gara tali sepatunya yang terlepas dengan ajaibnya.

" _Itte…_ " matanya menatap kosong–lagi–ke depan.

Dia tidak menemukan Aomine.

' _Ahaha… pasti dia udah duluan lah… mana mungkin mau nungguin aku dan malah nambah kehujanan… ahaha… apa yangku harapkan…_ '

Menyedihkan?

Sebut saja begitu. Nama Kagami Taiga sudah berubah menjadi: Kagami Menyedihkan. Dia terlalu naif. Dia terlalu mudah untuk jatuh–entah dalam hal percintaan atau berlari.

Tunggu.

Terlalu mudah terjatuh dalam hal percintaan?

" _Itte…_ " Kagami merasakan dingin bercampur perih di lutut dan dagunya.

' _Ah, pasti lecet_ ' tebaknya _simple_.

Lelaki alis cabang itu berusaha untuk bangun meski ada rasa ngilu di lutut kiri-kanannya. Alis itu menempel. ' _Kok…jadi enteng_?'

Manik _Crimson_ dan _Shappire_ bertubrukan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu tiga hari.

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan lelaki berkulit gelap-dekil– _chotto._ Aomine!?

"Tch, _mendokusai_ " decih Aomine. Ya. Aomine. Dia berada di belakang kagami–entah sejak kapan–dan mengangkat–memampah–si _crimson_ untuk berdiri meski badan mereka berdua kehujanan.

"A-aomi–" "Cepet jalan. Lo mau terus ujan-ujanan disini?"

Dengan perintah ketus–namun Kagami yakin ada segaris tipis ketulusan di sana–Aomine mereka berdua berjalan cepat menuju sekolah yang hanya beberapa langkah.

Hujan masih sederas sebelumnya. Untung saja mereka berdua sudah sampai depan gerbang yang–

"Ck, di kunci"

–terkunci.

" _Hatchi_!" sebuah suara membuat Aomine menoleh.

Dapat di lihat disini kalau Kagami baru saja bersin karena kedinginan. ' _Tch, se tipis apa kulit orang ini?'_ pikir Aomine tidak penting.

" _Shikatanai_ …" Si _navy blue_ mengangkat tubuh Kagami–yang sebenarnya hanya beda tiga sampai lima centi darinya–melewati pagar sekolah yang tidak terlalu tinggi. "… Lo bisa manjat kan?"

Telat nanya-nya. Anda baru saja menempatkan Kagami di tengah-tengah perbatasan antara dunia luar dan dunia dalam.

"B-bisa" bukan grogi. Hanya Kagami yang gemetaran (baca: kedinginan) karena air–sumpah–dingin banget di tubuhnya ini.

Kedua tangannya menyanggah badan supaya tidak terjatuh saat turun. Satu kaki diturunkan, kaki kedua juga ikut. Keseimbangannya tertahan pada kedua tangan. Jika Kagami jatuh, mungkin sekitar lima puluh meter-an ketinggian bokong coretseksicoret nya akan terjatuh.

Dan beruntung tidak ada insiden berlebih saat acara memanjat itu.

Mereka berdua pun berlari–lagi. Kali ini menuju ruang ganti olahraga laki-lakiuntuk mengganti pakaian basah kuyup mereka berdua dengan baju olah raga. Persetan dengan semua orang yang berfikir 'kenapa mereka menggunakan pakaian olahraga, padahal tidak ada mapelnya?'. Itu lebih baik daripada Kagami dan Aomine mati ke dinginan.

 _Okay_. Yang tadi terlalu _hiperboule_.

Untungnya tidak ada satu orangpun yang melihat mereka berdua–dalam keadaan basah kuyup–berjalan menuju ruangan yang jauhnya _naujubilah minjalik_. Karena jika ada yang melihat, mereka berfikir kalau Aomine dan Kagami akan melakukan _mating_. Dan jika kabar burung itu terdengar sampai telinga para _sensei_ …

…Kagami dan Aomine harus merelakan dirinya untuk bebersih kelas selama dua bulan penuh.

"Cepet dikit kek. Udah mau sampai nih" omel Aomine–yang lagi-lagi–berada di depan Kagami.

' _Salah sendiri langkah kakinya besar-besar_ ' batin Kagami. Padahal kakinya dan kaki Aomine tidak jauh beda.

Ugh, dia–mereka berdua–sudah tidak tahan dengan suhu sedingin ini. Rambut disekujur tubuh Kagami–bahkan mungkin Aomine juga–berdiri tegak, menggigil sampai merinding. Tak ada keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit, hanya tetesan air hujan yang juga sedikit berbekas pada setiap jalan yang di lewati. Badan Kagami menggigil. Itu semua pasti karena otot-ototnya menerima pesan dari _hipotalamus_ untuk mengigil.

' _Are?_ '

Langkah Aomine berhenti di depan pintu besi berwarna biru dengan tulisan satu akasara kanji yang berarti 'laki-laki'.

' _Are? Kok kepalaku rasanya sakit banget ya_?'

"Hm, kita sampai. Ayo masuk– Hoi! Kau kenapa?!"

Hal yang terakhir Kagami lihat adalah Wajah Aomine yang tampak khawatir.

Namun sepertinya itu tidak munkin.

'H _ahaha, drama klise sekali…_ '

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

' _Are… dimana ini_?' batin Kagami bagai di opera-opera sabun.

Kepalanya terasa berat. Di matanya seperti terdapat lem _uhu_ –bukan _fox_ –yang menempel dengan lekatnya. Kakinya serasa linu, atau bisa dibilang kaku.

' _Ah… bekas jatuh tadi sepertinya_ …'

Kagami mendudukan dirinya, di buka mata itu dengan susah payah. Dan matanya menangkap panorama ruang… kesehatan?

"Loh… kok aku bisa disini?" tanya Kagami bodoh. Atau memang dia tidak tahu?

Kepala merahnya serta mata _crimson_ -nya menelusuri ruangan seperti _detective pro_. Hm? _Detective_ Conan? _Not bad_.

Telinganya dapat mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari luar jendela. Bahkan langit sudah tidak segelap tadi. Genangan-genangan air juga mulai mengecil. ' _Ah…sedang jam istirahat rupany_ –'

"APA?! SUDAH BERAPA LAMA AKU TERTIDUR?!" ketenangan dan kesunyian ruang kesehatan rusak seketika dengan teriakkan aneh nan _ambigay_ Kagami. Dia sudah seperti _Uke_ yang ditinggal _Seme_ sehabis _mating_ saja. Atau… Memang dia habis _mating_?!

Pemikiran-pemikiran bodoh itu mendatangi otak _snail_ -nya Kagami. "Apa aku… habis…" tangannya–yang sedikit linu–meraba seluruh tubuh, dan bahkan daerah-daerah sakralnya.

"Tunggu…" dia memegang baju yang di kenakannya "… sejak kapan aku berganti baju?"

Pikiran horror itu semakin lama, semakin menghantui Kagami. dia mencoba berdiri dari kasur ber- _bed cover_ putih itu. "Eh? Bokongku tidak sakit… tidak ada _kissmark_ di badanku… dan pakaian dalamku masih yang sama… _Are_ …" Ya. Kagami memang pantas di panggil Bakagami.

Raut wajahnya sudah mirip dengan aktor-aktor pemeran film horror yang seakan-akan segera bertemu dengan si makhluk _ghaib_. Kagami keluar dengan wajah seperti itu.

Sekelebat potongan film–atau entah apa–melintasi benak Kagami.

Bukan film _Sadako,_ _the ring_ , _tali pocong perawan_ atau film-film horror lainnya. Namun bayangan Aomine–yang sepertinya mengambil perhatiannya tiga hari ini.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Dia orang yang terakhir aku ingat sebelum berada di ruang kesehatan!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Gangguan jiwa?

Entahlah. Mungkin?

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kakinya menuntun ke lantai tiga pojok dan terpencil. Letak dimana pintu menuju atap sekolah–yang rumor berhantu–.

_**Krieeettt…** _

Pintu yang engselnya berkarat itu dibukanya.

Kagami melangkahkan kakinya menapaki puluhan anak tangga di depannya.

_**Tap.** _

Langkah terakhir.

Mata Kagami terpaku pada satu titik. Waktu serasa berhenti. Tidak ada genangan hujan di sini. Yang ada hanya Kagami, dan _dia_.

"Ao…mine…"

Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah ke tempat dimana Aomine tertidur.

Pakaian Aomine tidak berubah. Masih seragam sekolah. Berbeda dengan Kagami yang memakai baju olah raga dengan bau _mint_ yang maskulin. Bau yang sama dengan orang didepannya ini. _Omega_ culun ini baru sadar, kalau seragam yang dikenakannya adalah milik pemuda _dim_ itu.

Kagami terduduk di samping Aomine. Hanya sekitar satu langkah jauhnya. Lutut yang masih ngilu itu dijadikan tumpuan Kagami untuk duduk.

Mata _crimson_ -nya menatap lelaki berkulit gelap nan dekil di bawah. Manik _shappire_ itu tengah bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Hembusan nafas dan detak jantung sang empu nampak teratur.

Satu kesimpulan yang Kagami tarik kembali–dan anak _playgroup_ juga tahu–.

Kalau Aomine tertidur.

Antara tega dan tidak tega Kagami menatap sang calon teman dekat. Dia ingin menanyakan kenapa pakaiannya bisa berganti dan dia malah tertidur di ruang kesehatan sampai waktu istirahat. Tapi di sisi lain Kagami tidak ingin membangunkan Aomine yang tampak _tanpa penjagaan_ alias lengah _plus_ polos itu.

Kepalanya mendekat ke arah wajah Aomine.

_Sniff… sniff…_

Hidung sang _alpha_ mencium aroma yang tidak asing. Apel merah yang dalam masa-masa panen.

Manik _shappire_ dan _crimson_ bertubrukan–lagi.

"Aomi–Hmph!"

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat.

Sangat cepat malah.

Aomine yang tebangun tiba-tiba menempelkan bibir dinginya ke bibir ranum Kagami. Atau bisa di bilang, Aomine mencium Kagami.

"–ne…"

Manik _crimson_ -nya membelalak. _First kiss-_ nya… _First kiss_ -nya yang telah di jaga untuk calon istri–atau suami–nya kelak… Telah direbut tanpa sadar oleh Aomine yang baru bangun.

"Hm? _Nanda…_ cuman elo. Gue kira apaan wangi banget"

_**Jleb.** _

Itu kalimat pertama yang di keluakan Aomine saat dia dengan tidak sengaja–atau tidak sengaja–mencuri ciuman pertamanya yang hanya berangsur sepersekian detik!?

" _Iss_ ku _…_ "

Aomine menatap Kagami bingung. Wajah si _omega_ sudah merah telak.

" _First kiss_ ku! _First kiss_ ku sudah kau curi!" teriak Kagami serak sambil menunjuk wajah Aomine.

"Hah? Itu kata yang elo ucapin sama orang yang udah minjemin baju dan rela kedinginan? Bahkan sampe di kasih hukuman sama guru piket kelas seminggu penuh sendirian? _Cih_ … gak tau terima kasih" Aomine menatap Kagami dengan sorot mata merendehkan.

_**Jleb.** _

Memang niatnya tadi Kagami mencari Aomine untuk mencari tahu mengapa dia berada di ruang kesehatan, dan juga–mungkin–untuk berterima kasih–entah untuk apa–. Namun semua itu hilang hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Luapan kekesalan Kagami meledak hanya karena ciuman tanpa rasa di bibir.

Catat ini: Aomine mencuri _first kiss_ Kagami.

"Ah, soal ciuman–kalau bisa elo bilang–tadi. Gue cuman iseng aja kok. Gak usah salah paham"

_**Jleb.** _

Tiga pedang imajiner menusuk dada Kagami sampai menembus.

 _First kiss_ -nya di curi karena iseng?! Tanpa perasaan apapun?!

Oke ralat.

Catat ini: Aomine mencuri _first kiss_ Kagami karena iseng. Tanpa **perasaan** apapun.

Hati Kagami seperti sedang di remas-remas. Kulit-kulit durian seakan menempel di hatinya. Hatinya remuk seketika.

" _Hiks…"_ satu tetes air mata turun melewati pipi yang tengah memerah itu.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU! AOMINE!" teriak Kagami sambil berlari meninggalkan sang peminjam pakaian Kagami.

_**BRAKK!** _

Pintu besi itu di tutup dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan.

Sampai Kagami hilang di mata Aomine, dia baru bergumam.

" _Shit,_ apa yang gue lakuin" dia memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Pipinya merona sedikit merah mengingat: Seorang. Aomine. Daiki. Baru. Saja. Merebut. _First_. _Kiss_. _Omega_. Yang. Belum. Memiliki. _Mate_. Kagami. Taiga.

"Oke. Gue tau gue keterlaluan."

' _mungkin nanti gue harus minta maaf…_ '

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued._

**Author's Note:**

> A/n:
> 
> Kyuu: *megang mik* ah... tes... tes... ehem. Haiii~~ #tebarbunga
> 
> ini Kyuu~ kirigaya kyuu~ ini fic colab pertama kyuu~ #naritango #senyumgaje
> 
> ini fic colab Kyuu sama OrdinaryFujoshi...akhirnya kesampean juga buat fic colab...
> 
> bagaimana dengan fic ini? gampang dicerna kah? ceritanya disini pake sistem Alpha dan Omega... tapi ga terlalu di pikirin para guru. kayak... yang jadi omega itu sial.. dan sejenisnya lah.. kagami juga di sini kayak OOC :v hasil permintaanku hahha :v dia nerd dan dork. kalo diluar sekolah pake kacamata. tampang sangar jadi culun BAH. NGAKAK SAYA, BUAHAHAH :v okay, aku diem.
> 
> nah... udah deh ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi... YANG PASTI READ AND REVIEW YAK~ #maksa #ditendang *sodorin mik ke OrdinaryFujoshi*
> 
> OrdinaryFujoshi: tes tes... corettiscoret Udah nyala ya? Oke. Haaaiii~~
> 
> Ini Ordin... Ini fic colab yang pertama di post~
> 
> Duh mau ngomong apa ya... Mungkin genre. Genrenya Hurt/Comfort, karena gaada genre gaje/php. Tetep bakal ada romancenya! *maksa* Meskipun porsinya sedikit.. Berat di friendshipnya juga.
> 
> OMEGAT OMINYEH! Sangar dan gahar sekali kamu naaakk! Seme luar biasa hueheheh.. Kenapa waktu liat Kagami di lapangan ga langsung terjang aja? /digaplok/ Maaf Ordin salah fokus.
> 
> Okelah... Mungkin dari kita cukup di sini aja yah, nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi... Ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya yang bakal di post...segera. Setelah jadi. /ditabok/
> 
> Mind to RnR?  
> Ps: Fic ini juga di post di Fanfiction.net dengan judul yang sama.


End file.
